ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lam's sister
'''Lâm's sister '''is a character in Hunters and Ultramen. She is Lâm's adoptive sister. She frequently appears in Lâm's flashbacks. Overview It is unknown how she and Lâm became sibling. Despite they aren't relative but they treat each other like the real biological sibling. One day, she is kidnapped by an unknown gangster (it is unknown who is he but maybe he was one of the survive of the gangsters in CF (Cruel Families) destroy by the police with the help of Lam) and push in the car before he getting away, Lam jumps into his bike and ready the chase. Lam gives the gangster a chance survive just release his sister but he ignores and still run. Lâm don't have another choice, he pulls out a submachine gun - his normal weapon and fire into the wheels (in order to rescue his sister) but the gangster don't give up, he drives into the beach before jumping out of the car and run away. However, after he runs, gangster was run over by a car. She can't escape from the car due to the gangster already tie her, Lam tried his best to jump in the car to save his sister but failed, it fall into the sea before Lâm could jump in it. It made Lâm angry himself and he never forget it. After come to Nebula L87, when his first meet with Vivi (she has been abandoned in a fire house, Lam heard her voice for help, he come), he mistaked Vivi as his sister and cried so much, this imply that he still blame himself because can't rescue his sister. In the end, when Lâm almost lost hope to saves his friends (Kyrieloid kidnapped them, including Vivi) she revealed still alive and appears in Lâm's dream. She encourage his younger brother save his friends and then defeat Kyrieloid, she promises with Lâm she will return if he can makes it before teases Lam that "Vivi là 1 cô gái tốt, em nên bày tỏ tình cảm với cô ấy (Vivi is a good girl, you should express your feeling with her)" and disappears. After Kyrieloid defeated by Lâm as Ultraman Tiga with the helps of other Ultras and people in L87, she appears and hugs her brother, she reveals when she nearly drown, an Ultra appeared and rescue her. He healed her and even taught her many techniques. She along with the Hunter say goodbye to Ultras and the people in Nebula L87 before returning to their homeworld. Trivia * Her real name is unknown * Lâm's sister is voiced by Lâm's actor's real life adoptive sister. * Her personality is based on her voice actor's. * The series never revealed her age but Lâm once said "One year" imply that she is 27 years old. * She sometimes teases Lâm's personality like a child or Lam always mentioned and worries about her similar how their actors do in real life. Category:Fan characters Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Female Characters